Pokemon Island
by Aaron.Milne
Summary: When the popularity of an ordinary video game exceeds expectation, science and money are all that are needed to bring this game to life. Welcome to Pokemon Island, where Pokemon are alive and anybody is welcome to visit, just make sure you have an invitation, or the money to buy one. Rated M for violence. Please comment what you think! I will update regularly.
1. Chapter 1: Pokémon Cereal

Cobalt was sitting at home, playing his Pokémon X that he had just gotten the week before. He had already spent over 100 hours on the game, he had just beaten the elite four after spending hours working on his Pokédex. Cobalt's phone went off, it was a text message from his friend Janzy, it said, 'Dude, Ethan got some Pokémon Cereal from Coles last night, they actually brought it back, I'm heading there after work.'

Cobalt didn't hesitate, Pokémon cereal was the only cereal he ever liked, he plugged in his 2DS to the charger and left it on the bench with the credits rolling, so that the battery wouldn't die while he was gone. He got into his car and drove to the local Coles supermarket. He quickly parked in his usual place across the street and walked to the cereal aisle. He searched the whole aisle for five minutes, but there was no sign of Pokémon Cereal.

It must have been at the other Coles, the one just out of town, that's the one that Ethan had worked at. Cobalt got back into his car and drove to the other Coles, as soon as he was there, he saw Nick's car, Nick also worked there, and spent his spare time at the Gym next door, so his car spent more time parked at Coles, than in his driveway at home.

Cobalt parked next to Nick's car and went inside. He ran to the cereal aisle and found Nick there, putting things on the shelves. "Hey man, you looking for the Pokémon cereal? Ethan bought them all last night. And today he went to the in town Coles and both Safeway's to buy all of them there too. Said he wants to have enough for when they stop selling them again."

"That sounds selfish. How the hell can I get some?"

"How about you buy one off him? Just offer more than the $20 dollars he paid for it. Or we might have another box of them out the back, I'll text you if I see it."

Cobalt walked to his car to see Ethan and Janzy pull up. Ethan ran over to Cobalt holding a small envelope, he handed it to Cobalt. Cobalt opened the envelope and pulled out a card.

'Congratulations, you have been invited!

Take the details on this card to Poké to register your account, fill out your details and then tune into channel 151 to see the counter of when the channel comes online, then make sure that you are tuned in for the big announcement.

We hope to see you soon.'

Cobalt put the card back into the envelope. "What's this?"

"It was in a Pokémon Cereal box. I filled out all my details on the site already. It just told me to tune into channel 151."

"There is no channel 151, not in this country anyway."

"Yeah there is, I checked last night, it's just a countdown, says to tune in in two days and three hours last I checked." Cobalt wasn't sure if it was a joke or something. If it was real, he had another reason to get Pokémon Cereal. Ethan went inside for a few minutes and came back carrying two crates of milk. "You wanna come back to my place for a few hours or overnight or something?"

Cobalt went to Ethan's house with Ethan and Janzy, they spent the whole night opening up boxes of Pokémon Cereal to search for more cards, having a bowl whenever they felt hungry, Ethan had spent the whole day driving to every nearby town buying all the Pokémon Cereal, there were at least a hundred boxes.

Janzy looked online and saw that a few other people had found the cards, one was selling it for $500 dollars, supposedly unopened. Janzy thought it would be cheaper than buying boxes until he found one so he bought it and hoped that the code still worked, they had already tried signing up with Ethan's card.

Two days later, they were back at Ethan's tuned into channel 151, the countdown had just a few minutes left, so far, nobody online knew what it was for, except that apparently Japan had gone in billions of dollars in debt over the past ten years, and only recently announced that they were in debt, saying they had a way to make the billions back. A lot of people online thought the two were connected, some feared war, others were expecting a huge Pokémon theme park.

The countdown hit zero and the original Pokémon theme song started playing.


	2. Chapter 2: Huge Announcement

On the TV here was a huge podium and Satoshi Tajiri, the inventor of Pokémon was standing behind it. He started talking in Japanese but there were subtitles. 'Hello, my name is Satoshi Tajiri, some of you may know me as the creator of the Pokémon games, but now I am much more, as the creator of something bigger.' The camera panned to his lower right and a green four legged creature ran over to him. Satoshi leaned over and picked up the green creature, the camera followed them back to the top of the podium and zoomed in, it looked like a Pokémon. "NO WAY!" Ethan yelled, he recognized it too. 'I would like to introduce you to my friend Bulbasaur, he is currently seven years old, and he is alive. For global reasons, all Pokémon have been taught to understand all languages, but started with English, due to it being the most spoken language. Say hello Bulbasaur.' The Bulbasaur in his hand smiled and spoke. "Bulba." It sounded just as it did in the TV series.

'Many of you may ask, how is this possible? Are they robots? Simply, they are bio engineered life. Using science and lots of research, we created Pokémon, they have bones, hearts, lungs, veins, muscles, and even brains. Their brains are partially robotic, and we are currently making more as we go, they are however given DNA capable of letting them evolve. For now, there are only 251 Pokémon, however, 11 of those are one of a kind and in captivity. These Pokémon are alive, they feel, they think, they breathe, they live.'

Satoshi put down the Bulbasaur which happily ran off the stage. 'All the Pokémon are found on a place known as Pokémon Island, it's location is secret and security is high, in Pokémon cereal boxes around the world, are invitation cards, there are ten thousand invitations and after that, anyone else may come to Pokémon Island for the price of 100,000,000.00 Yen ($1,008,166.15 US), however you must wait for three months to enter without an invitation, invitations only permit you to stay for three months, but all expenses are paid, food, travel, accommodation, everything.

Anyone doing anything inhumane on Pokémon Island will be charged for their crime and sent home, and when you arrive, you will be given Pokéballs, which can only capture a Pokémon, whose DNA are designed to be able to sucked into the Pokéball as they are in the show and the games. In three weeks, somebody will arrive at your address to take you to Pokémon Island. Thank you all for viewing.' The screen blacked out and the theme song played again, before the whole announcement started to replay. It was clear that they didn't want anybody to miss it.

Ethan stood up. "I better start packing then, three months is going to be a long time, and I will want to travel light, but have as much as possible."

Janzy grabbed his keys. "Yeah, I will be really pissed if that ticket doesn't work now that I know it's worth more than a million dollars. I'm going to start packing now." Janzy headed to the door.

Cobalt's phone went off, it was a text from Nick saying that there was more Pokémon cereal at Coles. Cobalt headed there as quick as he could, where he found somebody opening the Pokémon Cereal boxes. "What are you doing?"

"Dude, there are tickets is some of these boxes worth a million dollars. I'm going to be rich." He reached into a box and pulled out an envelope. "Ha, I have it!" He dropped the box and started running for the door.

Cobalt picked up the open Cereal box and sprinted into the office. "There is a thief, running for the door, he just stole something from this box, you have to stop him!"

The manager in the office grabbed the phone. "Shoplifter running for the front door, shoplifter running for the front door."

Cobalt and the manager both walked to the front of the shop, where they found that the guy had been grabbed by a security guard. "Is this the shoplifter?" Cobalt nodded and smiled at the guard. The guy pulled the envelope out of his pocket and handed it to the security guard. "What is this?"

"He stole it from this Cereal box that I was going to buy, it's like a prize, he took it straight from my hand and ripped it open before stealing that, he searched heaps of boxes in that aisle."

"You didn't even touch the box you liar!"

"Did a thief just call me a liar?" The guard laughed and handed the envelope to Cobalt. "Enjoy your cereal mate." Cobalt put the envelope back in the box and took it to the registers. He bought the box, went home, turned on his laptop and searched for .


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Pokémon Island

The plane landed and Cobalt, Janzy and Ethan all grabbed their bags and entered the airport.

They followed the thousands people from the airport to a large stadium, they were all directed into seats where they saw four large screens all showing the arena at the centre of the stadium. At the centre of the stadium was Pokémon voice actor Eric Stuart. "Welcome English speaking Pokémon trainers, I am here to welcome you to Pokémon Island, and explain how everything will work for your stay.

Firstly, you all have a bag under your seat. In that bag you will find your trainer card. This card is your money here on Pokémon Island, you get breakfast, lunch, dinner and one snack each day. This card will say if you have already eaten or not, you may not save a meal for later or another day. Breakfast is only to be eaten during 6am and 10am. Lunch between 12 and 3. And dinner between 6pm and 9pm. You may have your snack any time.

This card also permits you to buy Pokéballs, you only get two per day, plus the 10 already in your bag. As well as one healing item per day.

You all have a choice to head to New Bark Town or Pallet Town, and choose your starters. Pallet Town gives you a choice between Bulbsaur, Charmander, Squirtle and Pikachu. New Bark Town gives you a choice between Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile and Eevee.

Pick your starter and town carefully you cannot change them later, the town you pick will decide the region you start in until after you compete in a Pokémon league." Cobalt picked New Bark Town, Johto had always been Cobalt's favourite region. Janzy and Ethan both picked Pallet Town. That was the last that Cobalt would see of them for a few months.

Cobalt got into line at the Pokémon Lab in New Bark Town and picked Eevee, the first thing Cobalt did when he got his Eevee was let it out of its Pokéball. Cobalt kneeled over and put his hand out towards Eevee, to let it sniff him. The Eevee licked his fingers and brushed its fur against Cobalt's hand, it felt like a cats fur. Cobalt stood up and tapped his leg, then started walked to towards the forest outside New Bark Town, Eevee followed as soon as he saw Cobalt tap his leg.

Cobalt saw another Pokémon run passed, it was a Sentret, it looked adorable, he soon realised that there were Pokémon everywhere, Pidgeys, Caterpies, Weedles, Sentrets and Heracross. Heracross was one of Cobalt's favourite Pokémon, he knew that he had to catch it. "Eevee, tackle that Heracross!" Eevee ran at the Heracross and dived at it, but the Heracross turned toward Eevee and lowered its horn, Eevee crashed into the horn and fell to the ground.

Cobalt ran over to Eevee and saw that he was unconscious, he picked Eevee up and started running for the next town, he ran to the town and found that there was a huge line at the Pokémon centre and the Pokémart, Cobalt pulled out Eevee's Pokéball and pressed the button, turning Eevee red and sucking him into the Pokéball.

Cobalt lined up at the Pokémon centre and waited for the line to move, he was going to waste his first day on Pokémon Island waiting in line of the Pokémon centre because he was reckless.


	4. Chapter 4: Shocking Evolution

"Did you hear the rumour, apparently somebody found a Pokémon egg?" Cobalt overheard the conversation of some people nearby, but he was sure that Satoshi had said something about Pokémon not being able to breed.

"Yeah, apparently it was two from Arcanine in Violet City, wild ones."

"How are there wild Arcanine in Violet City?"

"No idea man, not even sure how Pokémon here evolve. Haven't seen it yet." Another kid listening to the conversation opened up his Pokéball, an unconscious Metapod came out of it. "My Caterpie evolved after beating a wild Metapod in battle."

"Did the egg get left in the wild? Or did somebody take it?"

"Guards grabbed it, paid somebody a second helping trainer card for it. Let's them have double what we can have."

That gave Cobalt an idea, if he could find one of those eggs, he could also get one of those cards, extra potions and Pokéballs seemed too good to pass up.

After a bit over an hour Cobalt was finally at the front of the line, he walked into the Pokémon centre and placed his Pokéball with Eevee onto the healing machine, it beeped and flashed then made a beeping noise. Cobalt picked up the Pokéball and walked outside, the line was even bigger than when he lined up. He walked towards the end of Cherrygrove City and into the fields beyond.

The first thing he noticed was a Poliwag nearby, he wanted to make sure Eevee didn't faint so easily again, he had to get some battling experience.

He threw Eevee's Pokéball at the Poliwag, and as it opened Cobalt yelled. "Eevee, use tackle!" Eevee came out of the Pokéball, keeping the momentum of the throw as it slammed into the Poliwag, knocking it out straight away.

Cobalt threw a spare Pokéball at the unconscious Poliwag which turned red and got absorbed into the Pokéball. He was expecting it to shake, but it didn't, the button flashed red once and Cobalt grabbed the ball, he had caught his first Pokémon, he clipped the Pokéball to his belt and picked up Eevee.

Cobalt continued walking as he carried Eevee north towards Violet City. He hoped that the Johto region was similar to the Johto region in the games, so far it seemed pretty accurate, and luckily he had memorized that map when he was younger.

He came across another boy who had an Eevee, the Eevee that this boy had was using sand-attack on a wild Rattata. The Rattata was blinded and the boy threw a Pokéball, this Pokéball shook three times before the front flashed red. The boy picked up the Pokéball and turned to Cobalt. "I see you have an Eevee, how about a battle?"

Cobalt returned his Eevee into its Pokéball. "Sorry, my Eevee isn't as strong as yours, he doesn't even know sand-attack."

The kid laughed and let his Eevee out of its Pokéball. "Then use whatever other Pokémon you have, I don't mind."

Cobalt looked down at his belt, all he had was the Poliwag that he knocked out earlier. But he could always see if the same move would work twice. He threw the Pokéball with his Eevee in it at the other boys Eevee. "Eevee, use tackle!" The ball opened and Cobalt's Eevee flew into the other one, slamming it into the ground. Cobalt's Eevee got up and the other Eevee started slowly picking itself up off the ground.

"Don't give it a chance to get up, tackle it again!" Eevee tackled again, this time not as powerful but it was enough to knock out the wounded Eevee.

The boy returned the Eevee into its Pokéball. "That was brilliant man, I've never thought of using a Pokéballs momentum to make a tackle stronger. What's your other Pokémon?"

"I caught a Poliwag just before, using the same technique, it's unconscious though."

"Here, take this Rattata that I just caught, I am looking for one that isn't so easy to catch, but you might make use of it." Cobalt took the Pokéball and continued walking north towards Violet city, he felt like he hadn't earned any of his Pokémon, but he just wanted to find one of those eggs before he worried about anything like that.


	5. Chapter 5: Island Trouble

Cobalt had finally arrived at Violet city, he headed for the Pokémon centre, it wasn't as crowded as the one n Cherrygrove city, but it still had a big line out the front, Cobalt wanted to heal his Poliwag considering that there would be wild Arcanine in the area. It was only 45 minutes to get inside, then a few seconds to heal his Pokémon.

Cobalt went to the north eastern part of Violet city, which was where he remembered finding Growlithe in the games.

As soon as he got there, he found a crowd and police tape, even a helicopter landing nearby. "What's going on here?"

"Somebody found a pair of Arcanine with an egg, he tried to take it from them and they got really protective, they attacked him."

"Pokémon attacked a human? I didn't know that they did that."

"They don't, they have been taught to not attack anything except for other Pokémon, and only if it's provoked. Although, I suppose protecting their egg might make them ignore that stuff."

"How badly was the person hurt?"

"He died, apparently torn to shreds, the two Arcanine were put down." Cobalt gasped, somebody had just been killed by Pokémon. Did that mean that Pokémon Island was no longer safe? Cobalt was really keen on cutting through the nearby forest to get to Goldenrod city, but with this police tape, the shortcut was blocked.

Cobalt decided to try his luck at the Pokémon gym, to pass some time until the path was opened again. He walked to the gym to find a line as big as the one at the Cherrygrove Pokémon centre. There had to be a faster way to do things on Pokémon Island, so far it hadn't been as enjoyable a trip as he had hoped. Most of Cobalt's time had been spent waiting and walking, somebody had been killed doing something that he was about to do, and the path to his favourite town was blocked, forcing him to have to wait. He lined up at the gym to see if he could pass some time as the sun started to go down, he hadn't even thought of sleeping.

Cobalt tapped one of the people on the shoulder. "Excuse me, what's the sleeping arrangement around here?"

"Yeah, downstairs of every Pokémon centre is a dining hall, downstairs of there is a motel, downstairs of there is the bathrooms, it's all in the manual."

Cobalt looked into his bag and found that there was a manual titled, 'your stay on Pokémon Island' it was full of rules and information on all the towns and areas around Pokémon Island.

"You can camp out too, which most people will do because there are only 100 beds at any Pokémon centre, except for the major cities like Goldenrod and Saffron city." Cobalt ran to the Pokémon centre, he got in line and hoped there were still beds downstairs, he didn't want to camp outside and risk being torn to shreds by a wild Pokémon.


	6. Chapter 6: Gym Battle

Cobalt woke up early the next morning to see that there was only one other person awake and only three beds empty, which meant no huge lines for a while. Cobalt ran to the Violet City Gym and saw that there was not line out the front.

Cobalt entered the gym and found a man waiting, he looked like Falkner from the video games. "Welcome challenger, I am Falkner, the Violet City Gym leader, to get a badge from me, you must participate in a 2v2 Pokémon battle and win against me. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do." Cobalt had to think about what to use against Falkner, he knew to expect a Pidgey and a Pidgeotto for this battle, both of which should be using mud-slap, so the best option was Poliwag.

Falkner sent out Pidgey and Cobalt sent Poliwag. "Use Bubble!" "Use Tackle!" Poliwag blew bubbles at the charging Pidgey. The Pidgey barely noticed the bubbles as it crashed into Poliwag.

Cobalt returned Poliwag and threw out his Eevee, at the Pidgey. "Eevee, use Tackle!" Eevee crashed into the Pidgey knocking it out.

Falkner returned Pidgey and sent out his Pidgeotto. "Use gust Pidgotto!" Cobalt quickly responded by returning Eevee to its Pokéball, and sending out Poliwag. "Bubble attack Poliwag!" "Pidgeotto, use gust again!" The gust of wind blew the bubbles back at Poliwag, who was then hit by the bubbles and the gust of wind. "Pidgeotto, use peck! Take it out!" Pidgeotto flew beak first at Poliwag, hitting it in the centre of the spiral that made up most of its body, knocking Poliwag out.

Cobalt returned Poliwag and threw Eevee's Pokéball at Pidgeotto. "Eevee, use tackle!" "Pidgeotto jump up and use gust downwards." Falkner was ready for Cobalt's trick this time, Eevee flew under Pidgeotto as it jumped up in the air, it flapped its wings, pushing Eevee into the ground, Eevee bounced up into the air and landed on its side.

"That was a good try friend, certainly the best I have seen with such a low level team, but your moves were too repetitive. Good battle."

Eevee got up off the ground, with one eye closed, and his legs twitching, he looked the Pidgeotto in the eye and growled at it, the Pidgeotto took a step back, it wasn't sure how to respond. "How is it still able to stand? That should have knocked it out!" Falkner was distracted, and so was Pidgeotto. "Eevee! Tackle!" Eevee lunged at Pidgeotto as Pidgeotto tried to get out of the way, still being hit by Eevee's tail. The Pidgeotto shuddered at the feel of the fur brushing against its face. "Eevee! Sand-attack!" Eevee kicked the ground, kicking the dust on the ground into the Pidgeotto's face, it buried its face into its wing to protect its eyes and Cobalt knew it was the best time to strike. "Eevee! Tackle it again!" "NO! Pidgeotto dodge it!" The Pidgeotto lowered its wing to see where Eevee was coming from, just in time to see Eevee crash into its head, knocking Pidgeotto to the ground.

"Get up Pidgeotto! Don't give up now! Use mud-slap!" "Eevee! Use sand-attack again!" As Pidgeotto got up, Eevee kicked more dust at its face, Pidgeotto tried to retaliate by throwing a ball of mud at Eevee but missed due to the sand in its eyes.

"Pidgeotto! Use peck!" "Sand-attack again Eevee!" Pidgeotto got more dust in its face as it slammed its beak at Eevee, missing Eevee and smashing its face into the ground. "Eevee! Tackle it now!" Eevee quickly dived at the Pidgeotto who was still lifting its head off the ground, the Pidgeotto barely had time to move when Eevee pushed it back into the ground.

Pidgeotto fell over, that final blow was enough to knock it out. Falkner smiled at Cobalt. "I have a feeling I am going to hear people from all over Pokémon Island talk about the trainer with the blue hat and his determined little Eevee. That was a great battle, you deserve the Zephyr Badge more than anyone else that I can think of. You and your Eevee showed both skill and heart for that battle." Falkner held out his hand to Cobalt, with the Zephyr Badge. Cobalt happily took the badge and picked up Eevee. "I think you deserve a treat after that battle, but let's get you healed up first."

Cobalt headed back to the Pokémon centre, proud that he had finally earned something since getting to Pokémon Island, and against a gym leader of all people.


	7. Chapter 7: Goldenrod City

The sun shone down on the busy street between Goldenrod City and National Park, Cobalt smiled, his first day had been dark and depressing, but so far, he was off to a great start, he had already won a gym badge and was about to head to his favourite town in any Pokémon game. Cobalt saw two trainers in a battle, it was a Totodile and Chikorita, the Totodile bit the Chikorita, which then turned grew vines and grabbed the Totodile, throwing it against the ground, the Totodile was knocked out.

The Chickorita started glowing, its legs got bigger, its neck grew longer, the leaf on its head grew, so did the seed-like necklace around its neck, then the rest of the body grew. It stopped glowing and it was a more faded green, it had evolved into a Bayleaf. The other trainer returned his Totodile and threw out a Beedrill, the Beedrill flew at Bayleaf and stabbed it with one of its spike arms, the Bayleaf fell to the ground, and its trainer returned it to the Pokéball, the trainer then sent out another Pokémon, it was a Butterfree, the Beedrill hit it with its stinger, and the Butterfree screeched and flapped its wings, sending a purple beam at the Beedrill, which fell to the ground.

The Beedrill slowly climbed back up, and the Butterfree started falling, it had been poisoned by the Beedrill's stinger, the Butterfree send another purple beam at Beedril, knocking it out, before fainting from the poison.

The two trainers returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs and shook hands, they then waved goodbye to each other and started walking in opposite directions. Cobalt continued towards Goldenrod, following the trainer with the Bayleaf. As soon as he got there, Cobalt saw large buildings and a busy city, it was still somewhat early, but this city seemed to be where most people headed early on, there was a lot to do here, the biggest Pokémart, the underground area, full of all kinds of specialty shops, the bike shop, the day care, and the most difficult gym leader in any of the games.

Cobalt didn't think that starting with the gym would be the best idea, his Pokémon had no chance against the famous Miltank and its devastating Rollout attack.

He walked down to the day care at the southern end of Goldenrod City, where he saw a huge crowd outside the day care, with guards, police and an old lady, who was speaking. "Sorry people, but due to the attack on the day care man, who is now in hospital, the day care is closing and I will return all Pokémon, the day care also isn't taking any new Pokémon. Once all Pokémon are returned to their trainers, I will be leaving in the interest of my own safety."

Cobalt tapped a trainer on the shoulder. "What happened to the day care man?"

"He found a Pokémon egg, he tried to take it and a Scyther took his arm off, he is lucky to be alive, somebodies Drowzie saved him. The Drowzie was killed by a second Scyther, which then ran away with its egg. The Scyther that attacked the man was put down, but the other one is still in the wild somewhere."

"A similar thing happened in Violet City, a pair of Arcanine killed somebody."

"Yeah, and two people have died in the Union Cave, people are leaving the island. I don't know why anyone is surprised about that though, they were crushed by an Onix, that was bound to happen."

Cobalt wasn't sure about how amazing Pokémon Island was anymore, it was dangerous here, people weren't going to feel safe with these tragedies constantly affecting what people are able to do on Pokémon Island, but he had an idea on how to keep the day care open.


	8. Chapter 8: The Day Care

As people left the area, Cobalt walked over to the old lady. "Excuse me, did you say you are staying until all the Pokémon are returned to their trainers?"

"I have to, people will want them back, and I need to make sure that nobody takes the wrong Pokémon."

"What if I took over? I don't really seem to be good as a trainer, I plan to stay in Goldenrod City for a long time, so you could leave and no trainers have to miss out on getting back their Pokémon."

The old lady thought about the idea for a while, then a Scyther dropped out of a nearby tree, running at a young trainer. The trainer threw a Pokéball letting out his Quilava, the Scyther didn't even slow down, it sliced the Quilava in half, spraying blood everywhere.

Cobalt ran at the Scyther, throwing Eevee's Pokéball. "Use tackle!" Eevee crashed into Scyther and knocked it to the ground, the Scyther took a swing at Eevee and Cobalt saw blood spray from its head, Eevee dropped to the ground and Scyther turned back to the boy that was in tears about his dead Quivala, out of nowhere a flame hit the Scyther and it stumbled back. Cobalt saw a Flareon standing with the trainer that he had battled on the way to Violet City. The Scyther turned to the Flareon who had a flame coming out of mouth, preparing to attack again.

The Scyther ran at Flareon who blew its embers at Scyther, but the Scyther dodged and the slashed at Flareon, Flareon dived out of the way and Scyther stopped behind it.

Flareon got more embers ready, the Scyther kicked Flareon over and took a swing at it when it suddenly got hit in the face by sand. Scyther stumbled back as Flareon fired more embers at it. Cobalt looked at where the sand had come from, he saw Eevee in its battle stance, glaring at Scyther, blood all over its face. Scyther got up, looking at the Eevee and Flareon that were attacking it. It jumped over them and ran away, it was scared.

Cobalt picked up Eevee, it had a slice in its ear and a gash across its face, it was bleeding a lot, Cobalt ran to the Pokémon centre, leaving the two boys and the old lady outside the day care, the line was rather small for a Pokémon centre. Cobalt only had to wait five minutes to get inside, he realised why when he was in there, there were five healing areas, rather than just one. Cobalt returned Eevee to his Pokéball and placed it into the machine. After the machine had healed Eevee, he walked outside and let Eevee out of his Pokéball, but he noticed that Eevee was still missing a chunk of its ear, and still had a cut down its face, the bleeding had stopped, and so had Eevee's pain, but Cobalt had wondered why the cut didn't heal properly.


	9. Chapter 9: Falling Behind

Cobalt returned to the day care, the old lady was smiling and hugged him, the boy with the Flareon was still there, but the other boy had left, there was still a lot of blood over the pavement.

"That was brilliant young man, you showed that you can definitely handle this day care on your own. Here are the keys, please take care, and thank you." The old lady left Cobalt and the other boy there.

Cobalt turned to the boy. "I have to thank you, you saved my Eevee."

"I guess I had to, considering that you sacrificed it to save that boy."

"What? Sacrificed?" Cobalt had no idea what the boy was talking about.

"What did you expect to happen after you made it attack that Scyther? It was going to die, Eevee had no chance, if you wanted to be a hero, you should have attacked the Scyther yourself."

"I knew that my Eevee was able to make a save that kid, I wouldn't have been able to. You sent you Flareon against it."

"My Flareon has a type advantage, and I attacked from a distance, not only that, but I gave Flareon the choice to stay out of the fight, he chose to help. Pokémon are living creatures, these attacks have proved that they are no different from humans, they are just as dangerous and have the same emotions, I don't like to see them treated like animals and toys."

"I don't treat my Pokémon like animals, I trusted Eevee to save that boy, I knew he would be ok. Except for some reason, his wound didn't heal properly at the Pokémon centre."  
"They don't heal, they age the wound, causing the body to heal itself, just in a shorter time. That's how all healing stuff works on this island. Honestly, what have you been doing for the past two days?" Cobalt didn't think anybody had gotten a lot done in the past two days.

"I have been waiting in line for most of it, I would assume everyone else has been similar."

"Ah yeah, but people actually talk and read and look at things when they are in line, what have you done? Other than learning how to make your tackle attack do more damage?"

"I got a badge against Falkner."

"That's it? Have you evolved anything? Caught anything since I gave you my Rattata?"

"No, have you?"

The boy laughed at Cobalt as he pulled out five Pokéballs, opening them all. His team consisted of Spinarak, Ghastly, Psyduck, Nidorino, Rattata and the Flareon he had recently used.

"I also have my first badge. But I really want to know how you got a badge when you only have an Eevee, a Poliwag and a Rattata?"

"I used Poliwag and Eevee, just beat him through skill and determination."

"Are you that Cobalt kid that I have heard people talking about?"

"Yeah I am, what's your name?" Falkner must have told people about their battle.

"I am Obsidian, remember that, because you will hear everyone talk about it soon, later kid."

Obsidian walked out the door and started walking south towards Ilex Forest, all his Pokémon following him. Cobalt sat down at the day care desk, he wrote up a sign to schedule times for the day care to be open, so he didn't have it open at all times.


	10. Chapter 10: Off Limits

It had been two weeks, the Pokémon attacks had gotten worse, Rattata and Poliwag had both evolved into Raticate and Poliwhirl, but Cobalt hadn't caught anything else, he had been really busy with the day care.

Most of the recent attacks had been in Ilex Forest, Cobalt hadn't heard anything about Obsidian though. Almost half the people on Pokémon Island had left, they were scared, everyone was.

He took his team outside, to get some fresh air, when he saw a Scyther walk out of Ilex Forest. Scyther aren't native to Ilex forest, Cobalt had to assume that it was the one that had attacked two weeks earlier. The Scyther ran towards a young girl who had her back to the Scyther, Cobalt had to do something.

Before he could think of an idea, Raticate and Eevee both ran at the Scyther, the Scyther saw them coming and took a swing at them, Raticate was sliced into two, as Eevee jumped out of the way. "NO!" Cobalt ran at the Scyther himself, he had to do something to stop it.

Cobalt grabbed a Pokéball from his belt and threw it at the Scyther, the Scyther got turned red and sucked into the Pokéball. The Pokéball started shaking and Cobalt picked it up, then threw it as hard as he could into the nearby ocean.

Before he could go to any of his Pokémon, he heard a beeping coming from his bag, inside, he found a small radio, with a voice coming from it.

'This is a message to everyone on Pokémon Island, due to the recent attacks, all caves, Viridian Forest and Ilex Forest are currently off limits to Pokémon trainers, until further notice. There are also ships leaving from Olivine City and Vermilion City to take people back to Japan if they feel unsafe. We apologize for any inconvenience.'

He looked over at Ilex Forest to see two guards walk over to the entrance, then he noticed somebody leaving the forest. It was Obsidian.

"Nice work with the Scyther, your Pokémon died, but I guess it died of its own stupidity, not yours."

"How dare you talk about him like that, you are the one that caught him."

"And I gave him to you, because he was weak, and he proved it. So I gave him to a weak trainer."

"Then you should have kept him, because I kicked your ass."

"Fine, lets battle, Four on Four, see how good you are without using your tricks to catch me off guard."

Cobalt didn't want Obsidian to know that he only had two Pokémon, so he started the battle with Poliwhirl, then returned Eevee to his Pokéball. Obsidian threw out his own Pokéball, containing his Ariados.

"Ariados, use poison sting!" "Poliwhirl, use bubblebeam!" Poliwhirl blew, bubbles at Ariados which jumped through them, with its horn pointed forward, popping any bubbles it encountered. Ariados crashed into Poliwhirl, poisoning it with its horn.

"Ariados, don't let it get a hit in, use fury swipes!" Poliwhirl stumbled back as it got scratched multiple times by Ariados. Poliwhirl collapsed due to the poison, it had passed out.

Cobalt returned Poliwhirl into its Pokéball, then threw Eevee's Pokéball at Ariados. "Eevee, use tackle!" "Ariados! Use poison sting!" Ariados dipped its horn, which Eevee crashed into at full speed. Eevee screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Ariados! It's dinner time. Eat that pathetic Eevee." Ariados snarled as it approached Eevee, Cobalt needed to think of some way to help Eevee, he couldn't lose another Pokémon, then he heard another voice come from the distance.

"Dragonite! Use flamethrower!"


	11. Chapter 11: An Old Friend

A flame engulfed the Ariados and Cobalt turned to see a Dragonite with somebody riding it. The Dragonite landed and Janzy jumped off. "Cobalt! I knew you would be here, Ethan is looking at all the Gyms."

"Hey! How dare you interrupt a Pokémon Battle!" Obsidian returned his unconscious Ariados to its Pokéball, then threw out his Golduck. "Ice beam!" "Use flamethrower again!" Golduck opened its mouth and a blast of ice flew at Dragonite which collided with the blast of fire, the fire cut through the ice and hit Golduck which barely felt the hit.

"Dragonite use dragon rage!" Dragonite blew a purple flame at Golduck which dived out of the way. Golduck used ice beam again, freezing Dragonite's wings. Dragonite crashed into the ground, barely able to move.

"Golduck! Use metal claw! Aim for its throat!" Janzy returned Dragonite to its Pokéball and threw out another Pokéball. It was a Hitmonchan. "Thunderpunch!" Hitmonchan quickly punched Golduck, and sparks came out of the glove, electrocuting the Golduck, and knocking it out. Obsidian returned Golduck to its Pokéball, then he threw out his Haunter. "Hypnosis and dream eater!" Hitmonchan rolled out of the way. "Ice punch!" Hitmonchan punched Haunter, freezing it on impact. "Finish it with fire punch!" Haunter was too frozen to dodge the incoming fist of fire, it was knocked out just like the Golduck before it.

Obsidian returned Haunter to its Pokéball and threw out two Pokéballs, Nidorino and Flareon. "Peck and bite!" "That isn't fair!" Flareon lunged at Hitmonchan, who stepped out of the way as Nidorino dug its horn into Hitmonchan's leg, Hitmonchan fell to its knees. "Horn drill! Flamethrower!"

Hitmonchan couldn't do anything to protect itself, Obsidian returned Hitmonchan to its Pokéball.

"You can't do that! You used two Pokémon, you didn't even give me a chance to fight back!"

"Flareon, kill both of them!"

"Mr Mime! Reflect!" Janzy threw out another Pokéball, it was a Mr Mime, which instantly put up an invisible wall, reflecting Flareons flames back at Flareon, Nidorino and Obsidian. Obsidian caught fire and started screaming. "Lapras! Water gun!" Janzy threw out another Pokémon, this time a Lapras, which fired a blast of water at Obsidian, putting out the fire that was burning him.

"I watched too many people die on this island to let it happen again, even if they just tried to kill me."

Obsidian slowly stood up, covered in burns. "You think you have won? RATTATA NOW!"

Obsidian's Rattata ran out of Ilex Forrest, followed by a bunch of wild Pokémon. "The wild Pokémon have accepted me as their friend, I have helped them all realize that they don't need to let humans enslave them!"

"Mr Mime, return! Lapras, get in the water! Cobalt, let's get out of here." Lapras jumped into the water as Janzy returned Mr Mime to its Pokéball, Janzy jumped onto the back of his Lapras, Cobalt returned Eevee to its Pokéball and followed Janzy. "What do we do Janzy?" "We get to Olivine City, we get on the boat, we head to Tokyo, we get on a plane, and we go home." Cobalt looked back to see Obsidian watching them as the Pokémon of Ilex Forest ran towards Goldenrod City.


	12. Chapter 12: Attack On Olivine

As Janzy and Cobalt arrived at Olivine, where they saw a large cruise ship being loaded with people. Lapras came to the shore near Olivine Lighthouse, and the two trainers climbed off. Janzy returned Lapras to its Pokéball and they headed for the Pokémon centre. As soon as they got near the town they heard an announcement coming from speakers around the city. "Everyone evacuate, Pokémon Island is closed. The Pokémon are attacking humans, please head to Olivine City, Vermillion City or the Indego Plateu for immediate evacuation, no Pokémon will be allowed to leave Pokémon Island, you must leave them behind."

The message was on a loop, so nobody missed any of it. "I want to heal them before I let them go, it won't be fair to leave them injured in Pokéballs." Janzy pushed his way through the crowd of people heading for the boat. There was no line at the Pokémon centre, most people had already gotten rid of their Pokémon, the rest weren't interested in healing them. Janzy and Cobalt healed their teams before they lined up for the ship.

A second ship started docking behind the first one, and people started being sent to that ship, the first was full, and starting to leave.

"Man, how many ships do they have?"

"Considering that there are children's lives at stake, as many as they can get."

Suddenly a Gyarados jumped out of a water beside the leaving ship. It fired a huge blast of energy into the ship and everyone watched as the bottom of the ship exploded. Four more Gyarados came out of the water and started attacking the two ships, both started sinking, people started screaming and running back towards Olivine City. "Holy crap! Go Pikachu!" Janzy threw a Pokéball and a Pikachu came out of it. "Thunder!" The Pikachu jumped in the air and its cheeks started sparking, the sparks flew into the sky and a large bolt of lightning came down on the water near the five Gyarados, electrocuting all of them.

Janzy, Cobalt and Pikachu all ran to the water, there were people in the water, some screaming for help, some swimming for the port and some floating completely motionless.

"Do you think that Thunder attack might have killed some people?"

"Not as many as those Gyarados were going to, I had no choice." Janzy threw another Pokéball, this time his Lapras. "Go help those people that are drowning, we need to save them." Lapras headed for the drowning people, when suddenly something flew out of the water. It was a Lugia, possibly the only Lugia on Pokémon Island. It looked furious, it must have been hit by the Thunder attack too. It launched a blast of wind energy at Janzy, Cobalt and Pikachu who all dived out of the way.

"Lapras, Pikachu, return. Dragonite, help us!" Cobalt returned Lapras and Pikachu to their Pokéballs and threw out Dragonite.


	13. Chapter 13: Route 39

"Dragonite, use Hyper Beam!" Dragonite fired a blast of energy, which collided with a blast of air that Lugia had fired at Dragonite, causing an explosion. Lapras prepared another energy blast and Dragonite landed on the ground, it had to recover from its Hyper Beam. "Charizard! Seismic Toss!" A Charizard grabbed Lugia around the neck and threw it into the ocean.

As Lugia fell into the ocean, it fired its blast of air, launching water straight at the Charizard, with enough power to blast Charizard into the lighthouse. Janzy and Cobalt turned to see Ethan running towards the lighthouse. Janzy returned Dragonite to its Pokéball and Janzy and Cobalt ran after Ethan.

They got to the lighthouse and found Charizard on the ground unconscious, the flame on its tail was barely there, the whole tail was covered in mud. Ethan returned the Charizard to its Pokéball and started running for the Pokémon centre.

"Ethan stop! The Pokémon centre won't work!" Cobalt ran after Ethan.

"Why not? Nobody is needed to make the machine work."

"Pokémon centres only age the wound, that will make Charizard's flame go out, which would kill it if this is anything like the games or show."

"Then how can we heal it? A potion?"

"Potions work the same as the Pokémon Centre, we need a more natural remedy. Berries might do it? Should be a Berry tree between Olivine and Ecruteak."

Cobalt, Ethan and Janzy all headed towards the grassland to the north of Olivine City. They noticed a bunch of Miltank on a farm, unlike all the other Pokémon recently, these Miltank were quite passive and didn't even look at the three trainers walking passed.

Unlike the Miltank however, there were a group of Tauros, charging at the three trainers, there had to be at least twenty.

Cobalt thought about what he could do, Eevee and Poliwhirl wouldn't do much against a group of Tauros, but he couldn't make Janzy and Ethan do everything. Janzy and Ethan reached for their Pokéballs, Janzy threw his Pikachu, Ethan threw out a Machamp. "Discharge!" "Mach Punch!"

Pikachu jumped in the air and electrocuted a bunch of Tauros at once, Machamp ran at the Tauros with its four fists out, knocking out multiple Tauros.

The Tauros rammed into Pikachu and Machamp, knocking them both over. "There are too many of them!"

A girl ran from the farm, she had a white shirt, blue shorts and pink hair. "There are never too many of anything! Go Miltank!" She threw a Pokéball and a Miltank jumped out. "Rollout."


	14. Chapter 14: The Farm

The Miltank tucked in its head and arms and began to roll, as it hit each Tauros, it gained speed, hitting each one harder, it was only a few seconds before they had all been knocked out. "Get to the Farm, follow me!" The girl ran back to the farm with the Miltank running after her, Cobalt, Janzy and Ethan ran after her.

As they got closer, they saw heaps of Miltank all around the farm, along with a few other Pokémon. The farmhouse was boarded up and two people were waiting at the door, the girl stopped at the door and turned to the others. "Sorry, Pokémon need to stay outside, they protect us from attacks, and we can't risk them turning on us inside." Ethan let out his Charizard, with its weakened flame. "Do you have anything to heal this, like a berry or something?"

The girl smiled pulled out a bottle of milk. "Miltank milk is natural and effective, a berry wont help an injury like this." She fed the milk to Charizard and its flame came back, Charizard stood up and roared. Ethan smiled and climbed on its back. "I'll be back later, I am going to look for some survivors, can't let more people die out there."

Janzy handed a Pokéball to Ethan. "Just in case man, if things get tough, use it."

Ethan threw one of his Pokéballs to Janzy, "Machamp will help against any attacks." Ethan and Charizard flew off and Janzy let out Machamp, Dragonite, Pikachu, Lapras, Hitmonchan and Mr Mime, then Cobalt let Eevee and Poiliwhirl out of their Pokéballs.

The girl gestured Cobalt and Janzy inside, then the guys at the door shut the door and moved a bed against it, then they sat on the bed and began talking.

The girl led them to a room where there was a man in black and purple with blonde hair asleep on a small bed, he had a bandage wrapped around his head with a bloodstain on the front, there was also a bloodstain and a tear in the front of his shirt. In the middle of the room was a table, with three people sitting on chairs around it. "Meet Falkner, Jasmine and David, David runs the farm and the rest of us are Gym Leaders, Morty is the one on the bed, and my name is Witney."

"I am Janzy, this is Cobalt. We are trainers who got stuck here when Olivine was attacked."

"Where are you heading now then?"

"We haven't decided anything, we just needed to heal Ethan's Charizard before it died. What are all of you doing here?"

"Its safe, we have six other trainers here, they are staying with us until rescue comes, there is no way off the island, the airport was destroyed, communication with the outside world is gone too, we were going to head to Olivine once Morty woke up, but that went out the window when Jasmine showed up because it was being attacked."

"Vermillion was sending boats too, why not head there."

Falkner slammed the table. "Are you serious? How could we make it that far alive? Even if we did, it doesn't matter, Vermillion has to send its boats through Olivine harbour to get to Japan, or head out to the middle of the ocean and hope for the best."

"So what do we do? Wait here until rescue comes and hope that the Pokémon don't blow that up too?"

"No, we stay alive, we find survivors and we kill every last one of them, even our own. I am not watching another kid die as he cries for his mother."

"Hold on, not our own, not every one of them is bad, none of the Pokémon have turned on their trainers who have caught them, only the wild ones have attacked. Two caught Scythers attacked, they were protecting their egg. Our Pokémon are going to be the ones who help us fight, we can't just kill them as soon as its done."

"How about we discuss it once we kill all the wild Pokémon then, but first we need to get an army, before we go to war."


	15. Chapter 15: Casualties Of War

"Where do we start looking to find survivors then?" Falkner placed a large map of Pokémon Island on the table, he grabbed a pen and circled their location.

"We are here, on the far west of the island, Olivine, Goldenrod, Ecruteak and Violet are all gone, after that Gyarados attack, I don't think that we should cross water, best place to start is Ecruteak, to look for survivors, then to Goldenrod, and on to Azalea town, see if Bugsy is still okay. Gym leaders have had more time with Pokémon, we have been preparing for Pokémon Island for five years, they know more about these things than anyone else."

Janzy took the pen from Falkner, he then drew an X on Olivine, Ecruteak, Goldenrod, Azalea, Violet Cianwood and then Cinnabar Island. "These are the towns that we know are gone, there isn't any point going to them unless it's to pass through. If Olivine was attacked, then so was Cianwood, it's just over the water. Azalea town is right next to Ilex Forest, that's where the attacks started, on the other side of Azalea town is Union cave, no way in hell is anybody getting through there or Ilex in this situation. And Cinnabar is where I was when this whole thing started, believe me, it's the last place we want to go."

"What the hell is happening on Cinnabar Island?"

"You don't want know, let's just say we want that Volcano to erupt."

Cobalt looked at the Whirl Islands. "I don't want to do this, that Lugia was terrifying, I just want to go home, I have had six battles, and I lost three of them."

Jasmine nodded. "I want to go home too, I signed up to be a Gym Leader, not to die."

"Well going home sounds great, but there is no way home right now, so let's figure out a way to get one. What did you say about a Lugia?" Falkner turned to Cobalt.

"After we beat the Gyarados in Olivine City, a Lugia attacked us."

"You beat the Gyarados? You're the kid from Violet City, the one with the Eevee that wouldn't give up. You might be what we need to win this war."

"Yeah I guess I am, but it doesn't mean I am going to die fighting Pokémon."

"Then how do you plan to get off this Island?"

"We got to Olivine on a Lapras, a Lapras should be able to take me to Tokyo." Janzy stood up.

"Take my Dragonite instead, if anything can make it that far, he can. Then just have him come back to me, if he isn't back in 24 hours, then we go to war."

Another person ran into the room. "Guys, we have more survivors, Claire and some trainer named Sponz."

Whitney and Falkner ran out of the room, Cobalt, Janzy and the trainer followed them. The front door was open and outside were two Dragonair.

"Holy crap, you guys are alive? How long have you been here?" Claire ran over and hugged Whitney.

"We got here half an hour after the attacks started, what are things like in Blackthorn?"

"Better than everywhere else, we have been touring Johto, looking for survivors, some kid on a Charizard sent us here when we lost Pryce."

"What happened to Pryce?"

"We got attacked by Ho-oh, it killed Pryce, Kingdra and all of Pryce's Pokémon except for Poliswine. Some kid on a Charizard showed up and fought it, told us that survivors were at the Miltank Farm, then he took off with Ho-oh chasing him."

Janzy ran over to the two Dragonair, he threw a Pokéball to Cobalt. "Take Dragonite, and do what you need to do, I have to go save Ethan. Claire, can you take me to the place you last saw Ho-oh?"

Cobalt looked down at the Pokéball, he then looked at the Dragonite standing next to him. "Take care of yourself Janzy, I'll make sure Dragonite comes back as soon as I get to Tokyo." Cobalt climbed onto Dragonite. "Fly west, and don't stop until we find land."


End file.
